


'til death do us part

by Jay_the_bird



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, and Julian's still a dick, everybody's alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_the_bird/pseuds/Jay_the_bird
Summary: Well this was certainly an idea I hadbury the rpf!-Jay
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), Julian Fawcett/Margot, The Captain/Pat (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	'til death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was certainly an idea I had
> 
> bury the rpf!
> 
> -Jay

Being a wedding planner, George has very strict rules about clients. The first and most strict of these is that he does not, under any circumstances, look at a client as they first walk in with their entourage and think about how attractive they are. That’s why he absolutely does not check out the man walking through the front door, and definitely doesn’t consider three different ways to end up on a date with him.

“Can I help you?” He asks, trying to remain professional.

“I’m not getting married.” The man blurts out, going slightly red. George wonders how obvious he is being, and simultaneously wonders whether he should go for it or not.

“He’s our best man.” Pushing past him, Alison marches up to the counter. “I’m Alison, this is Mike and Kitty, and he’s Pat.” As they file into the office, he manages to look away from Patrick, examining the group. Michael would be the husband then, from the engagement ring he’s sporting, and Katherine the maid of honour. He can’t helpbut be a little bit pleased that Patrick’s not the one getting married. “We’ve got an appointment with George.”

“That’s me.” Thank god they’re with me and not Julian, he thinks. “Right this way.”

Once they’re seated in the nicest area of the office, he pulls out their folder, which features a front page that Margot laughed at for an hour last night, and a few photos of celebrity weddings annotated in comic sans. When he first saw their brief, George formed several opinions on Alison and Michael based off of their font use alone – although he is willing to reconsider or recant those opinions in order to get to know Patrick better.

“We were thinking of hiring out one of those big country houses.” Michael says, pointing at a picture of Buckingham Palace. Perhaps the reconsidering was a little premature.

“Though, obviously, not that one.” Patrick chimes in. Once again, he has to remind himself to be professional and not just ask for his number. Instead, George allows himself a barely noticeable smirk.

“It’s good that you have an idea of venue this early on. Typically, we’d want to be looking at theme and price range at this point, just to get the basics.” Alison and Michael exchange a nervous glance.

“The thing is, our budget is-“

“We blew it on this meeting.” George raises his eyebrows and looks at his papers, allowing the happy couple to silently have a talk about finances.

“We were hoping you’d be able to give us some pointers.” For a moment, they all sit in awkward silence.

“We do at least have a theme!” Katherine pipes up. “It’s tropical!”

“I’m assuming you turned them down.” Margot says between fits of laughter.

“Tropical theme, at a country house, on no budget?” Sniggering into his expensive wine, Julian gives George a significant look. “How could he not?”

“Of course.” He lies. “Obviously I turned them away.”

“Shame you didn’t get that guy’s number.” Choking on his whiskey, George goes slightly red. “You didn’t, did you?”

“No.” He lies again. This time, however, Margot raises her glass, waving it in his general direction.

“Congratulations!” She grins. “Look at you, not even a year back and you’re settling right in.” As the pair of them laugh and drink, George looks into his glass. “Cap, you’re looking less happy than usual.”

“Why wouldn’t he be happy? He’s finally getting some.” Julian sniggers.

“You’re drunk.” Reaching over, George dodges Julian’s swiping and deftly takes his glass. He ignores his complaining, leaning back into the plump cushions. “And you’re being crude.” His phone buzzes in his pocket. George ignores it. “Just because I have his contact details doesn’t mean that we’re going to date or get together or whatever else it is you’re implying.” Margot laughs, high and loud, while Julian merely sniggers.

“What’re you going to do, Captain? Discipline me?” He looks away, avoiding Julian’s audibly wiggling eyebrows. Again, Margot laughs. “Or would you prefer to save it for what’s-his-face?” Downing the rest of his whiskey, George stands up and smooths down his shirt. He casts a disgusted look at Julian and marches out, his shoes clicking on the marble floor.

Captain George Armstrong left active service after taking a bullet to the knee. He was quickly declared a hero, and then, when his demeanour remained as taciturn and stern as ever, he found himself isolated equally as quickly. Old friends didn’t appreciate his military attitude to everyday life, his family had been distant long before he signed up, and he was unwilling to reach out to new people. That was where Julian and Margot came in. Having set up their business, Margot quickly realised that Julian was better at swindling people out of money then at the actual organisation required to keep track of the details. Having been hired, George was then drawn into their world of high-quality alcohol and low-quality morals.

He hated it. Well, he hated the lack of morality. The alcohol was welcome, especially after a long day, and the fact that Margot didn’t really have any idea of what was appropriate to claim as employee expenses had come in useful on many occasions. His phone buzzes again in his pocket as he packs up, neatly stacking papers in his thin leather bag and pulling on his coat. Once he’s ready to leave, George gives into the temptation of checking his phone, unlocking it one handed and trying not to hope for a message from Patrick.

-wanted to say thank you for earlier

-again

-it’s Pat, by the way

-the best man

-as in for Alison and Mike

-i don’t have a massive ego

He smiles despite himself, tapping out a response.

-I hope you’re well.

-And I’m looking forward to seeing you soon

Before he can regret sending the message, he pushes his phone back into his pocket and marches with uncharacteristic haste out of the door and down the street.


End file.
